L'apparition Des Mugiwara
by Chikahide
Summary: L'histoire commence dans une grande prairie,ou habitait Jonah,un jeune garçons qui avait des rêve,il vivait avec toute sa famille,et une amie. Tout les deux fan de mangas il parlait beaucoup de One Piece,Jonah rêvait de pouvoir aller 1 jour dans l'univers de ONE PIECE,mais était triste en sachant que ce n'était pas possible. Quand tout a coup un bruit qui pouvait tout changer.


Coucou !

Je préviens déjà,cette fiction n'est que le début d'une grande Histoire qui va commencer avec vous et moi !

 **Disclaimer:** Je préviens déjà, one piece ne m'appartient pas !

 _Dimanche 1 er novembre 2015_

Il était une fois,dans une grande prairie,une petite maison.

Dans cette petite maison vivait,un jeune garçon: Jonah.

Jonah vivait avec toute sa famille qui lui était très cher.

Ce fameux garçons adorait les mangas,et encore le mot adorait est un bien faible mot.

Le manga qu'il aimait plus particulièrement était un manga de plus de 700 épisodes qui pourrait regarder en boucle,c'était dans un univers de pirates.

Cet univers regorgeais de pirates très très méchant mais bien sur,comme dans tout les manga,

le héros était particulièrement BADASSE !

Le héros âgé à peine de 17 ans,décide de partir a la recherche d'un trésor magnifique qu'il pourrait lui faire devenir le roi des pirates,au court de son parcours,Luffy (le héros du manga) rencontra des personnes qu'il va recruter et ensemble,ils vont essayer de réaliser leur rêve.

Aussi certain personnage même beaucoup,ainsi que le héros,viennent-a manger un fruit du démon: C'est un fruit qui pourrait donner de certain pouvoir a son détenteur,par exemple:Luffy étant enfants a mangé le fruit: Gumu Gumu No Mi qui le fruit de l'élastique,qui permet donc a Luffy d'élargir son corps comme un élastique et donc il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

Ce manga s'intitulait: **ONE PIECE**

C'était vraiment son manga préféré,fétiche etc,etc,etc

Il avait une amie,avec qui il pouvait parler beaucoup de One Piece,car elle aussi aimait les mangas.

Il parlait jusqu'à des heures très tardive même une fois jusqu'à 6h00 du matin,sa prouve a quel point ils aiment tout les deux One Piece !

Bref,Jonah rêvait de pouvoir rentrer au moins une journée dans l'univers de One Piece,il voulait pouvoir rencontrer Luffy et pouvoir avoir manger un fruit du démons qui serais extrêmement classe,

et bien sur qu'il ne puisse pas mourir,mais bon,il savait très bien que ce n'était pas possible d'aller là bas.

Quand il pense à ce rêve ça le rend très content mais le rend aussi un peut triste quand il se re rend conte que ce n'est pas possible.

Voilà,la nuit était tombé,pendant que Jonah et son amie parlait de one piece et mettait des note sur chaque arc,sur 10,quand tout à coup,un bruit,on aurait dit le cri d'un GUM GUM ROCKET de Luffy.

À deux ils se sont dit la même chose,ils ont cru que c'était un GUM GUM ROCKET,

mais après ce certifiant que ce n'était pas possible vu que le monde de ONE PIECE n'existe que grâce a un Mangaka: Eiichiro Oda, le créateur de ONE Piece et qui au final est peut-être un monde mais n'existe pas.

Quelque seconde après,le même Bruit... La,ils commençaient à être intrigué,ils se levèrent,allèrent regarder à la fenêtre,l'ouvrirent...

Ils commencèrent à essayer de distinguer la brume qui pesait dans la nuit,ils ne voyaient rien,absolument rien.

Jonah décidait alors d'aller chercher une lampe torche qui se trouvais dans le salon juste a coté.

Alors Jonah commença à se lever,il commença à marcher...

Arriver devant la porte menant au salon,il l'ouvrit et ensuite en même temps,alluma la lumière,

il descendit a peine une marche sur deux,que les lumière s'éteignirent,ce n'était pas son amie qui a voulu lui faire une mauvaise blague,c'était les lumières qui venait de se casser,l'ampoule venait de faire sortir des étincelles.

C'est a ce moment la que Jonah se demanda comment il pourrait aller trouver cette lampe torche dans le noir,puis il se rappela que son téléphone avait une option Lumière,alors ZOU,il sortit son téléphone de sa poche alluma la lampe torche de son téléphone et re rentra dans la pièce ou lui et son amie parlèrent.

Jonah dit alors a son amie:

-Les lumières viennent de s'éteindre,elle sont casser je crois des étincelles en sont sortie. Dit Jonah avec un ton inquiétant,

-L'ampoule s'est cassé ? C'est pas possible,j...j...je...je l'ai changé aujourd'hui avec ton père. Dit son amie en baragouinent

-Et donc j'ai pas trouvvéééé...T'as dis quoi ? Tu l'as changé aujourd'hui ?

-Bah oui,je l'ai changé il y a peine 1h30,et c'était une nouvelle c'est sure !

-What ! Mais ALORS COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ?!

-Bah,je sais pas du tout,ah mais,comment t'a trouvé l'ampoule ?

-Bah je ne l'ai pas trouvé,j'ai à peine descendu la première marche que les lumières se sont casser et

éteinte,mais il y a l'option AMPOULE sur mon téléphone.

-Mais oui,bien sur,j'avais oublié,allé ! On va voir à la fenêtre.

-Oui,mais on fait quand même attention,on ne sait pas ce qui se passe dehors.

Alors Jonah et son amie allèrent à la fenêtre,commencèrent à l'ouvrir,on commençait à peine à entendre les grincement de la fenêtre qui gémissaient qu'on ré entendait,le même bruit que les deux fois précédente,alors ils regardèrent dans les arbres quand la il commencèrent a voir quelqu'un qui sautait d'arbres en arbres.

S'interrogeant sur ceci,Jonah et son amie se disent que quelqu'un se prends Tarzan après avoir trop bu,mais après avoir mieux regardé il ont tout les deux cru voir plusieurs personne...

-Bon viens on sort,il faut allé voir. Dit Jonah à voix basse et avec un ton inquiétant.

-Ok,mais on fait doucement on sait pas qui c'est... Dit avec un ton très très très inquiétant.

Alors il sorti dehors pour voir qui il y avait,une fois dehors il avancèrent un peu plus mais ne distinguait pas vraiment mieux.

Et en un coup toute les personne qui sautait d'arbres en arbres atterrissaient par terre et une des personne dit alors:

-Bonjour,nous somme les...Mugiwara Pirates ! Dit avec une voix très grave et arrogeant.


End file.
